


Becoming.

by Anonymous



Category: Survivors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, hc; breeze is an american water spaniel/mudi mix, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On her sacred journey to the dog she loves, Breeze reflects.Or,The story of a zealot, and her manifold creation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Becoming.

Her name is Breeze, and today she walks.

Her Gift lies, trembling, between her jaws, panicked breaths rattling its tiny form. It squirmed and squealed upon first grasp; the dried smear of blood upon its neck ensures it will not struggle again.

It is _afraid._

Breeze lets out a heavy breath of anticipation. The Fear-Dog is watching her, awaiting her offering to Him. Does he pad by her side? Does he watch her from the woods? She does not know, but she senses he is near. He always is.

Overwhelmed by a surge of emotion, she tips her head upwards in a sonorous howl, more muffled than she’d like it to be with the small bundle of fur trapped in her maw.

” _Oh, my love, my love,_ ” she cries.

” _Every second that I must wait for you sinks into my flesh. My pain is for you. My pain is beautiful._ ”

“ _I wish my pain upon the Wild Pack._ ”

“ _I wish Terror upon all, to seep in through their minds and leave them cold and shaking._ ”

“ _I have done this all for you, my darling Fear. And for Terror, my second love._ ”

“ _May you walk alongside me in shadow. This is my prayer to you._ ”

At last she falls silent, chest heaving with the weight of her passion. Her Gift has begun to sob from confusion and fright.

”Y-you were so nice to us,” the pup stammers. “Wh-at _happened_?”

Gently, Breeze sets it down, knowing it is wise enough to stay put. Such a special little one. 

“I serve the Fear-Dog,” she tells it with a smile, though she knows it won’t understand. 

It stares at her for a while, soft and scared and perfect. The Fear-Dog will be grateful.

Then it asks her, “Why?”

She is tempted to give it another nip, but picks it back up instead. Her silence will frighten it all the more.

***

Why does she serve Him?

The question is not blasphemous; she would never lose faith in Him. It provides room to think back on darker days. To truly appreciate all that embracing his darkness has given her. 

She will retell this story, just for her Fear and Terror. 

_Sit back_ , she thinks playfully, _get comfortable._

This tale will be a long one. 


End file.
